EgyptQuetso's war
by Neon la'Shadow
Summary: Crossover of Flipper and Yugioh. Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey are from another world. Atem, Seth, Bakura and Marik are the highest ranking officials in Egypt. Pegusus has predicted war. and the 'Cyclops' is hungry for blood.
1. preludes 1 and 2

Prologue

Lupaka looked up at the sky. He lay upon a beach of silver sand, the black waves crashed into the cliffs with abandon. The young woman beside him gazed at the moon. Her long brown hair still dripping with sea water was tightly plated. She wore a single black shoulder strap dress. A blue sash was tied to the back of the shoulder strap, dropping to her waist before wrapping around her mid section. There it split into two that dangled around he legs. Lupaka wore a pair of black slacks. Draped over the opposite shoulder to the woman he had a deep green sash. His dropped down both sides of his body, tied to the opposite waist before wrapping around his hips. From there his split into three that dangled around his legs.

The woman looked over at him "Lupaka? Are you missing your friend Flipper again?" she asked and he looked over at her.

"Yes and no. I worry. What if the war is lost here? The shadows of the Cyclops shall spread to my home." he said and the woman blinked.

"Your home? I thought this was your home" Lupaka looked at the woman.

"I am not born of this world. I came from the planet Earth." the woman looked at him curiously "here let me tell you. My home. It is a land filed planet with oceans and sea's surrounding them. I came from an island. One day when I was out fishing I was caught in a storm and fell out of my boat. I was drowning, but then, from below something pushed me back to the surface and led me back to shore. A few days later I went to the caverns hidden inside one of the cliff faces. I found a dolphin there. He taught me to speak the language of the sea and to hold my breath under water longer than any other human." Lupaka shifted in the sand and laid down "He taught me to swim like a dolphin. He and I were the best of friends. Then one day many years later a girl, an Ocean Girl, swam into our islands lagoon. She warned me of a disturbance in the ocean and so I went to help. I found a small group of others like her. They were of _this_ world. And so we fought the battle and won. Then they offered to bring me here. I no longer fit in with my own people and Flipper, he had died in battle, so I accepted their offer. I was only nineteen. I am now thirty nine. I was here for five years before the Cyclops and his shadows arrived. Since then I have been fighting."

the woman looked down at him, her eyes tracing over the scars on his body. "Your descendants will find their way to your home if the war spreads to it. They will have your fighting soul." Lupaka closed his eyes imagining his island home.

"If she had not turned from me when I told her I loved her. If she had not turned away from me, I would not have left." the woman nodded and stood.

"And so I shall give your family a blessing and a curse. No female shall your line give birth to. Only men. But fear not, for the submissive's will be able to bear children. BUT only from a dominant counterpart." Lupaka opened his eyes to look at her in disbelief only to find her gone.

"Will wonders never cease" he murmured. Looking down at the water he saw a small boys head appeared above the waves "Aloha my son" the man called and the boy waved erratically. A mark on his wrist glowed for a moment. A mark, Lupaka knew had not been there before

Chapter 1 aka Prologue 2

The Pharaoh Atem looked up as the messenger stumbled and fell to his knees in front of him "my lord! There has been a sighting of something falling from the sky wreathed in fire! It landed in the ocean to the east of here." the Pharaoh frowned.

"And do tell me, why the panic of a simple fallen star?" the Pharaoh's crimson eyes peered down at the messenger with a weary annoyance.

The messenger trembled at his kings feet "My lord. They had it dragged from the water. It was like a miniature Pyramid of a metal we have no knowledge of. They were studying it when..." the messenger swallowed heavily before looking back up at the Pharaoh "It opened my lord. And inside... inside were four young boys submerged in water." the Pharaoh frowned.

"And where are these boys now?" the messenger's trebling subsided at the less hostile tone the Pharaoh had used.

"They are being escorted here my lord." the Pharaoh nodded and gestured for the messenger to follow him.

"Take this message to the High Priest. Then have him meet me." the Pharaoh stated calmly and the messenger ran.

Atem sighed, his closest friends looked at him in worry "What if Pegasus' prediction is right?" Bakura asked brow furrowed in worry.

Marik nodded "he did say a war was coming from a world not our own"

Seth sighed "to bad we've been preparing for an attack from the shadow realm" Atem nodded "Where do you think these 'boys' have come from?"

Atem looked up "I don't know."

A blond boy opened his eyes. He looked about himself. Sand, sand everywhere. It stretched in every direction. Looking up he saw millions of stars. Beside him his three brothers lay sleeping. Their wrists were all bound with rope and they were all gasping for breath. The blond looked at a nearby source of light. A large man sat beside a dying fire. "Excuse me?" the boy called and the man looked up. "could you please give my friends some water?" he asked. The man just looked at him for a few moments. The blond looked at his bound hands. They were tied tightly in front of him. Raising his hands he pointed at himself "Jou."

The man looked at him before speaking in a language the boy did not understand. The blond hung his head. He heard movement but remained still. He felt at his bare neck 'my collar is gone' he thought before looking at the person now kneeling beside him. The man held out a bowl filled with water. Jou smiled. Pointing to himself he shook his head then pointed at the other boys and nodded. The man looked from the blond to the other strange boys.

One, the smallest had tri-coloured hair, the next (in hight order) had a shock of white hair. The third boy, smaller than the blond but larger than the others had similar blond hair, the difference was his was a bronze type wheres the blond that was awake had a golden blond. Nodding he moved over to the boys then looked at the one awake. Jou mimed dipping a finger in the bowl and rubbing it against his lips, then of drinking from it.

The man nodded and copied the actions on the smallest boy. The boy opened his lips as the man rubbed water on them. Tilting the bowl to the boys lips the boy drank, his eyes opening slightly. Jou watched the man tend to each boy. As each opened his eyes Jou noticed their collars were gone. Once all of the boys were awake the man sat back on his heals. Jou reached up and pointed to his bare neck "Collar?" he asked holding his hands out and shrugging his shoulders. The man pointed to his neck and shook his head. Jou sighed. The man pointed towards the horizon and moved his fingers in a walking motion. Jou looked at his brothers who all shrugged. The taller blond looked back at the man and nodded and made a walking movement with his fingers.


	2. desert sands and gold colars

Ch2

Jou looked around as he was forced to his knees. His brothers were laid out beside him, unconscious from lack of water. The man in front of him wore a white tunic with gold bands clasped abound his arms and calfs. His skin held a deep tan and his hair was similar to his smallest brother's. His hair, rather than being tipped in lavender, was tipped in crimson and reaching back from his circlet were gold streaks. His hair was more wild compared to the smallest boys. A burgundy cape hung about his shoulders and he sat upon a gold throne. But peering out of the man's face is the one thing Jou would never forget about this man. His irises were red. Jou placed his hands on his shoulders and bowed to him suppressing a shiver of apprehension.

The man spoke in the other language. Jou looked at the man. He pointed to himself, then his ear and shook his head. The man that had brought them to this place spoke to the man on the throne. A gasping from beside Jou startled him. Quickly he pressed his hand against the smallest boys forehead. It was burning. Looking at the man that had brought them to this place Jou raised his hand and moved it mimicking water, a bowl and drinking. The man pulled out a gourd of water and Jou shook his head. He mimed drinking and shook his his head and mimed pouring the water into the the other hand. He mimed the movement of water again and placed his hands at his waist and moved them above his head as if submerging himself. Jou looked at the man on the throne as another approached him.

Seth leaned in close to Atem. "Perhaps he wishes to soak the others. Were they not found submerged?" Atem nodded.

Atem waved Seth away "Guards! Take these boys to the pool of water in the temple garden. And untie the one awake. I doubt he will leave without the others.

Jou watched as his brothers were picked up and his wrists were freed. Rising he followed the men. He was led down hall after hall until they passed through a door way. Jou gasped. He looked about himself. Flowers bloomed everywhere and a small creak of water flowed into a large pool. Jou smiled and ran forward jumping into the water with barely a splash. He submerged himself before turning to the guards holding his brothers. Approaching the edge of the pool he held out his arms for one of the boys. The guards looked at each other before one stepped forward. The man knelt before placing Ryou in his arms. Jou drifted backwards into the water and dunked the boy. The blond made sure that the white haired boy was completely soaked before he placed him in the shallows. He repeated his actions for Malik and Yugi.

Time passed as the boys soaked in the water. One after the other they woke up. Yugi looked about, diving under the water when something startled him like a bird call or the movement of a guard. As did Ryou who dived below the water and hid at the bottom of the pool refusing to resurface. Malik and Jou talked to each other. "I'm surprised that they didn't kill us" Malik said sinking further into the water.

"Same here. I think we were brought before their king, or at least someone like that." Jou whispered back smiling as Yugi and Ryou finally (reluctantly) joined them.

They continued to speak amongst themselves, not noticing the four figures approaching them. A voice from behind them called out. The four boys looked over at its source. Jou recognised the crimson eyed and the blue eyed men from before. Yugi and Ryou stiffened in shock. The crimson eyed man called over again and the two boys dived. Malik and Jou looked at the waters surface for a moment before laughing. Jou smiled and swam towards the four men. Looking at them he listened patiently as the men tried to communicate with him. After a few moments he shook his head sadly and pointed at his ears.

The sound of disturbed water reached his ears and he looked behind himself. Yugi and Ryou had surfaced behind Malik who floated there smiling at them. Jou waved at them before turning back to the four men. He pointed at himself, his neck, his ear and nodded. The blue eyed man shook his head. Jou held his hands out in the universal sign of 'I mean you no harm' then pulled himself out of the water. The man that had brought them there approached with a guard. Jou looked at the boys and signed for them to stay in the water, then he bent over and held his hand behind his back. The four men spoke amongst themselves before the white haired one nodded to the guard.

The guard stepped forward and tied the blonds hands behind his back. At a signal from the crimson eyed man the man that brought them there stepped forward and pulled a gold collar from a bag, placing it back around his neck. The gold flashed as it was sealed in place. Jou moved his neck about a little and smiled "Hello there gentlemen."


	3. first impresions count

Ch3

The blue eyed man blinked. The white haired man's jaw dropped. The bronze haired man smiled and waved back and the crimson eyed man frowned. "Hello. It seems I can now understand you."

Jou smiled. "Yes you can. That is what the collars do. My name is Jou."

The Crimson eyed man nodded once "and I am Atem. Pharaoh of Egypt." Jou nodded.

"I am honoured to meet you. Those three" he said tilting his head in the direction of his brothers "are my brothers. The small one is Yugi, the white haired one is Ryou and the other blond is Malik. We mean you no harm."

Bakura closed his jaw "how can we trust you?" he asked and Jou bowed slightly towards him.

"My brothers and I come with warnings. Warnings of a great darkness, warnings of an impending war."

Bakura scowled. "And I assume its your people declaring this war against us?"

Jou's smile faded "you see our entire population in front of you. We are the only survivors."

Bakura blinked in surprise "just the four of you?" Jou nodded.

Yugi peeked out from behind Malik's back "Jou! Who are they?" he called to his oldest brother. The blond looked at him... as did everyone else. Yugi let out a small 'eep' sound before ducking under the water. Slowly he broke the surface to hear Jou's reply.

"The red eyed one is their king I think. Like our grandfather was ours. The others are his viziers." Yugi nodded and clung to his brother Malik.

Jou looked back at the Pharaoh "sorry, my youngest brother wanted to know who you were." the Pharaoh smiled.

"Untie him and give the others back their, collars." he commanded his guard and the man that held the bag. The two men nodded and Jou almost sighed with relief as his wrists were freed. The man approached the edge of the pool and held out the bag to the boys. Yugi and Ryou dived and Malik sank into the water further.

Jou laughed "sorry there a bit shy. We've lived in a world plagued with war our whole lives. They don't trust many others. Coupled with being subs... well you get the point." the man nodded with a look of slight confusion and handed the bag to him. Jou took it and dived into the water. Below the surface Jou spotted the two youngest huddled in the corner "Hay you two. Its ok. They gave us back out translator collars.

Yugi looked up at him "we're scared Jou." the blond smiled sadly. Malik dived down beside him.

"I agree. That dude with the bronze hair just gave me a weird smile." Jou laughed as he handed out the collars.

As the last flash faded Jou looked at his brothers "come on. We have to finish our mission" the boys nodded and swam back to the surface.

Atem waited as the shadows of the four boys moved beneath the waters surface. He turned to his cousin and two friends. "Remember, these boys are not from our world. Do not trust them too quickly but do not disregard what they say." Bakura rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. The sound of disturbed water alerted them to the presence of said boys.

Jou frowned and swam to the edge of the pool "my Lord?" he called and Atem nodded to him "I have a question."

The Pharaoh nodded again in understanding and approached the edge of the pool "yes?"

Jou smiled slightly and looked up at the tall man "we were wondering where we may stay. You see we need water to survive." Atem thought for a moment then turned to Seth.

The tall Priest frowned in thought as well "perhaps they may stay in the embassy guest chambers. They are after all an embassy for their people. There nearby so they could use this pool of water when they need."

Marik smiled and nodded as he sat down at the edge of the pool. "I'll show them where it is!" he said rather loudly, frighting the three smaller boys causing them to dive beneath the water again. Marik blushed and looked at Jou "oops?". The blond just smiled and sank beneath the water to see where they had gotten to. Marik looked up at the other three egyptians with wide eyes.

Jou rose above the water again and sat on the edge of the pool beside Marik. "Forgive them. They are subs." he said and Marik frowned in confusion. "Subs." Jou repeated. Noticing that no one understood he laughed softly "perhaps I should explain our family lineage." he said and turned so he was facing the egyptians.

Atem smiled and flopped to sit on the grass that reached to the edge of the pool. Bakura sat as well before stretching out and laying on his stomach. Seth grimaced in distaste before siting gracefully. "Very well" he said and they looked at Marik who was leaning over the water.

Jou noticed and suppressed his humour "you wont see them. Their in the corner shadows." he said and turned to the three more mature young men. "Our first ancestor was called Lupaka. He came from this world. He came from an island surrounded by water. He could swim to great depths, hold his breath like that of a dolphin and could speak to the animals of the water. One day he met a girl who was from another world. They fought a battle within the sea and won together. Afterwards her kind came for her. He went with them to fight a war. He left because the one he declared his love for rejected him. He told this to a witch who cursed and blessed our family." Jou stopped for a breath and looked around.

His brothers had drifted to the surface behind him and Malik was trying to hide from a smiling Marik. Bakura tilted his head to see the boys before looking back at Jou. "she made it so that none of his descendants could bear any child but a boy. There were to be two kinds. Submissive's and Dominants. My brothers are of the first. I am of the second. And all Subs need a Dom. A Dom leads, protects and comforts. Subs plan and strategise, hunt better and can bear children." the four Egyptians stopped trying to see the three boys in the water and stared at him.

Then at the same time they all shouted "WHAT?"

Jou flinched as once again his brothers dived. The sighed in exasperation and crossed his arms. "If you must shout and carry on I would be very appreciative if you would do so without scaring my brothers." he said as the Egyptians just blinked at him.

Atem shook his head "did you just say that they could bear children?" he asked and Jou nodded. Atem frowned in confusion "but thats impossible."

Jou laughed. "For your kind maybe but not ours. At certain points of the lunar cycle, your world and ours luckily share similar cycles, their bodies change stubbly enough that if impregnated they can bare children."

Bakura raised one eyebrow and shook his head "Benefit of the doubt" he said and the other nodded.


	4. reminisce

Thank you to all my Reviewers.

Especially to PandaEars96. You motivated me to finnish ch4 and start ch5. Thank you.

Remember people! You review, I write faster!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Q4

_Previously_

Atem shook his head "did you just say that they could bear children?" he asked and Jou nodded. Atem frowned in confusion "but thats impossible."

Jou laughed. "For your kind maybe but not ours. At certain points of the lunar cycle, your world and ours luckily share similar cycles, their bodies change stubbly enough that if impregnated they can bare children."

Bakura raised one eyebrow and shook his head "Benefit of the doubt" he said and the other nodded.

* * *

><p><p>

Jou smiled sadly and turned to the water. "It wasn't long after his first child was bourn that the Cyclops came." Seth looked at Atem worriedly. "He came in a storm of green fire. His army... they were horrible. Monsters, demons! All of them more gruesome than the next. I know because the memories were stored in the deep caves. I watched them until I memorised them. I watched as our shallow water cities were torn apart. As families were slaughtered. Lupaka's first bourn, Katsuya was almost killed. Lupaka sacrificed his life for him and his sons unborn brother. The first Dom and Sub of our family. Several generations later only the deepest sea caves remained safe and my twin brother and I were only thirteen moon cycles old. We were attacked and Sake' my brother was stolen from us. I couldn't save him, I had to protect our younger brothers."

From the pool Ryou reached up and took the blonds hand "its ok. We'll find him" he whispered.

Across from the water beings, Bakura stared in rapture. The creature was beautiful. His pure white hair hung dripping around his shoulders, his doe brown eyes clear and innocent. His voice the sound of the rains at the beginning of the Nile flood. Jou squeezed his hand slightly and smiled at his brother.

"If that was when you were thirteen how old are you now? And what happened to the rest of your people?" The thief asked and Ryou darted behind his brother. The blond smiled as the white'et peered over his shoulder.

"I am now double ten and one moons old. Malik is double ten. Ryou" at this he pointed to the two brown eyes glancing over his shoulder "is ten and nine, and Yugi the youngest is the same. There twins." the thief raised an eyebrow.

"They look nothing alike" he said and the smaller white'et slipped back into the water.

"In any set of twins in our family they will only have one similar trait. Otherwise they are completely different. Yugi is colourful and Ryou is bereft of colour. But they both have the most beautiful of sining voices." the thief nodded and looked away.

They sat in quiet for a while until a gurgling permeated the silence. Marik blushed "sorry but I missed lunch."

Several minutes latter the boys found themselves at a table. They sat opposite the Egyptian lords. Fidgeting Yugi glanced at the Pharaoh who sat opposite him "So little one. Tell me of your home" the Crimson eyed man said and the boy gave a small "eep!".

The smallest boy looked at his brothers who smiled encouragingly "Well... um" he began and the Pharaoh smiled kindly at him. His red eyes softening. "We lived in one of the few air pockets beneath the water. Unlike others on the planet we could not breath under water. We still need to surface for air at times you see." the Pharaoh nodded "The cave was made of volcanic stone your people called obsidian. From beneath, the volcano vents kept us warm at such depths and lava crystals gave us light." Yugi went quiet as the servants served the food. As they left he continued "my first memories are of the red and blue crystals lighting up the black stone and creating beautiful Serpen'arches."

The Pharaoh frowned in thought. "Serpen whats?"

Yugi smiled as he blushed "nothing thats important." he looked down at his lap "the first time I ever saw the sun was on our journey here. Never before have I ever seen so far." the tri-haired boy sighed and clasped his hands in his lap. Ryou leant close and placed one hand on his. "our star ship, it contained water so we wouldn't dry out but for travel purposes we had to sleep."

Malik smiled and Marik turned to him "so, what do you think of our planet?"

The smaller boy blushed "um... well. I guess its our ancestral home so I can't complain. There is much water, and its warm!" the blond's face lit up "once when I was young I was able to go to the surface. I felt my first ever breeze, it was so cold. But the stars burned so bright!"

Ryou nodded. "Deep within the deep caverns there are the Rooms of Memory. They glitter with a thousand pin pricks of light. But there not the same as seeing the fires of the sky"

Bakura, Marik, Seth and Atem entertained the thought of such a sight for a few moments. "It must have been beautiful." Seth murmured.

Jou smiled at him watching a gentle blush appear on the brunets cheeks "It was." the eldest brother glanced at his younger siblings "but you'll never see them. They were destroyed in the last battle"


	5. a time by the water

CH5

Previously

Bakura, Marik, Seth and Atem entertained the thought of such a sight for a few moments. "It must have been beautiful." Seth murmured.

Jou smiled at him watching a gentle blush appear on the brunets cheeks "It was." the eldest brother glanced at his younger siblings "but you'll never see them. They were destroyed in the last battle"

Yugi hung his head and began to cry. "Cyclops found us. We don't know how, but he did" Jou said as Ryou hugged his twin.

Malik watched with saddened eyes "I think we should return to the water." he said bluntly and turned to the noble egyptians "the food here is wonderful and your all so kind, but we have not yet come to terms with our situation."

Atem nodded "Of course." he stood and bowed his head "you most probably need rest and time amongst yourselves. I shall have fruits and cooked fish brought to the pool at sunset for you." Jou and Malik bowed in return as Yugi and Ryou cried a little harder.

Outside in the pool Ryou floated on his back staring at the orange tinted sky. Yugi lay on his stomach a few meters from the water watching ants marching back to their ants nest. Jou sat at the edge of the pool alert, his protective habits kicking in. Malik sat beside him his tail sashes pulled into his lap.

"We'll need to find something to repair these with soon." he mumbled pushing thread and the tooth of an animal through its strange material "perhaps there is something in our star craft?"

Jou smiled as he pulled his sashes into his lap. Looking over them quickly he nodded before turning back to look at the entrances into the garden "I agree. We will not be able to swim as well as we could have unless we fix them."

Jou swung his head to one of the entrances as the High Priest Seth entered the garden. "Good evening." he said. Yugi looked up in fear as Ryou and Malik dived into the water. Seth sat down slowly allowing Yugi to move closer to the water. Seth set down a tray of foods between himself and the blond still at the edge of the pool "I brought you food. I expected it would be easier on your nerves for someone you had met to bring it rather than one of the servants."

Jou laughed "thank you. That is kind of you"

Seth smiled slightly as Jou placed the plate closer to Yugi. The small boy slipped into the water, picked up the plate and swam it over to his brothers. "May I ask you some frivolous questions?"

Jou blinked "I guess."

the High Priest bowed his head in thanks. "I am curious about your clothing" he said and Malik smiled in the water. The bronze blond swam a little closer.

"There my design." he said and Seth smiled a little more.

"What are the purpose of the parts hanging down?" he asked.

Malik grinned. "We'll you see, when in the water, if one spins one way the Sashes twist about the legs creating the effect of a fishes tail. If one spins the other way the Sashes un twist." Seth nodded and rolled his hand in the air for him to continue "the sash down our chest is the traditional mark of Lupaka's heirs. The slacks are for modesty"

Seth laughed gently "that is ingenious!" he marvelled and Malik edged nearer, reaching the edge of the pool.

"If you promise not to do anything shifty I'll show you" the boy said glancing at his brother for encouragement.

Seth held out his hands "I give you my word of honour." Malik smiled and pushed away from the edge. Sinking below the surface he spun in the water. Resurfacing he pushed himself onto the edge of the pool so his legs could be seen. The material shimmered with water. Its colouring that of the night sky. All in all he looked like the mermaids that sailors spoke of in taverns. "Amazing!"

Seth clapped his hands and Malik smiled. Movement behind the brunet alerted him to the arrival of the other three egyptian nobles.

"What the?" Marik said staring.

Seth looked back at him and smirked. "It's their clothing. Quite ingenious isn't it?"

Yugi giggled from behind Jou. Looking around the blond at the nobles he smiled shyly "your funny" he said and Marik stared at him surprised.

Atem raised a hand to his mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. Bakura snorted, eyes glimmering with mirth. Seth turned his face away to hide his smile. Marik's face slowly broke into a large smile before he began to laugh. In moments he was on the floor clutching his stomach as he was laughing so hard. "So are you!" he gasped before flopping onto the ground.

Jou smiled and turned to look for Ryou. After a few moments he frowned. Below the water Ryou huddled in one of the corners. Jou slipped into the water as Yugi crossed his arms on the edge of the pool.

Below the surface the second smallest of the brothers shivered. "Ry?" Jou said gently as he sank to the white'et's level. Ryou looked over his shoulder at his older brother.

"Yes?" he asked looking at his sashes that floated in the water beside him.

Jou frowned "are you ok?" the blond asked wrapping his arm's around his brother.

Royu shook his head "I am drawn to him. But he frightens me." the boy whispered.

Jou tilted his head so he could see the others face "Who?"

Ryou shivered. Straightening out he turned to his brother "the one called Bakura. He seem's so cold, fearsome and strong. And I'm weak, fragile, and meek."

Jou smiled "you are kind, delicate and beautiful, Ryou. Not weak and not fragile. And him? He is strong yes, respected and perhaps cold. But I saw the way he looked at you. You have already captured his heart, all you need to do is get to know him."

Ryou looked down for a moment before looking at his brother. A new glint of determination shone in them "as my eldest brother, the dom of our group. Do you find him acceptable?"

Jou smile softened "the instincts of a dom never fail. And I do find him acceptable for you."

Ryou's body collapsed in on itself in relief before he swam to the surface. Jou smirked and followed closely.

Above the water Bakura looked out across the water "do you like my twin?" a voice asked. Startled Bakura jumped slightly before turning to Yugi.

He thought for a moment before saying "I think so"

Yugi smiled brightly "thats good. I think you'd be a good person to protect him" the small boy said. Bakura gaped at him but before he could say anything two heads broke the surface of the water. Looking at the small white'et Bakura was dazzled by the boys smile. He was captivated. The boy was gorgeous.

Ryou blushed when he realised that the egyptian noble was staring at him. Swimming closer he greeted him with a soft "Hello".

Bakura blinked and smiled, his face softening dramatically "Hello" he replied. Atem, Seth and Marik looked at each other in surprise. The white'et in the water blushed as he reached the edge of the pool beside Bakura. The older of the two muttered something and the smaller sighed.

Bakura lent nearer muttering "roses may be red, and violets blue. But neither is a sweat nor as beautiful as you."

Ryou sighed, his heart fluttering. Neither noticed Ryou's brothers slipping back into the water or the other egyptians leaving. Each captivated by the other.

AN: hi everyone, I'm sooooooo sorry for not having updated in forever. I've been super sick and banned from the computer during that time. I'm trying my hardest to catch up but i need to take things slow. so please bear with me. thanks Neon la'Shadow


	6. Here's Jerry!

I just wanted to apologise to all my followers, I have been really sick and hospitalised a few times since i last updated. I have only just started getting better and already returned to my writing. A post will be coming within the week, a new story, one chapter only as a request from a follower. This story has helped to kick start my new writing and hopefully I shall start updating again soon. I hope I haven't lost too many of you so give me a quick message about which story you want updated first

Questo

Slave

365

I will attempt to update one with a chapter a month probably in a cycle so tell me what you want most.

p.s. I printed all your reviews to re-read while I was sick. :P

p.p.s Im an adult now o.O who would have thunk it?

p.p.p.s I missed you all so so sooooooo much!


End file.
